pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RedLeopardNyro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SigmaAlphaThree page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:59, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey… are you alright? I've been giving you your space because I know you were sick and busy with school and all, but we haven't heard from you in a while… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) By the way, I could give two fucks what you think about me. You think I'm bitchy? I'm not the one making an entire game devoted to making fun and ruining someone's life uvu Good luck! <3 I can't play the game and frankly I don't feel comfortable in doing so. Zy would've stopped sending you creepy pictures in the first place if you had told him to stop altogether, but you didn't, so he continued. This wouldn't have happened AT ALL IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD HIM TO STOP. I'm only stepping in because Zy's been telling me some pretty suicidal things, and I don't want him to kill himself over something as stupid as this. And thanks, I know I'm not perfect and I did some awful things as well. But, this isn't about me. I said those things in the past without knowing it would blow up into this shit. And I honestly don't care about the game being taken down, that's up to Zy since it's about him anyways. Although I gotta say, I like Lustrous Ann's design ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:47, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Okayyyy? I didn't want to take that risk if he was telling the truth and he wound up hurting himself, because that would be awful. But have you ever considered the fact that he might ACTUALLY be a teenager? I'm not trying to be mean in asking that, I'm serious. Have you? Yeah, fine. Sorry. Although, I'm not sorry about the cleavage thing because I should be entitled to draw what I want to. As for egging you on... you did the exact same thing on your wiki? "Innocent soul my ass"? Lol. Let's not forget the time you told everyone lies about me and called me a dirtbag behind my back? Stop trying to pin something just on me when you did the exact same thing. Uh, I guess Zy found that wiki or something and showed it to me. And then when I saw what you guys were doing there, I was like, "Well, that explains why she hasn't been here for a whole month." Honey, if you couldn't tell the sarcasm through my edit summary, then... I don't even know what to tell you. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DRAW CLEAVAGE ON A CHILD. Yeah, okay. I wanted you to see what I said though. And what's worse? Knowing about what people are saying? Or never knowing until they have to tell you because they did it behind your back? Because I think the latter. Same thing for me. I already vowed not to talk about it behind people's backs, but I only talked about you to everyone because I was pissed off you left me there without any fucking explanation. I had thought we were friends, but then you pulled that crap where you left and hell. I think he just wants to work things out and he wants this stupid argument to stop. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Teenagers count as children?! But okay. Let's just drop that for now. Yeah. I wanted you to get angry. I wanted you to feel the same thing I felt back when I saw how you had talked about me behind my back. BUT, fuck it. Apparently sharing any feeling of sadness with you reminds you of Zy, so let's just skip that too for you, all right? I don't remember you ever saying you would leave... and I thought you had left because you were having trouble at home and school. That's what Time told me when I asked about you. I guess she didn't tell you, but like three days after you left I asked her maybe three times where you were, and that's what she said. So, I figured you didn't want to be hounded with constant messages like "Hey, where are you?" since I knew that pissed you off, so I said nothing and waited for you to come back. Which never happened. You could have at least EXPLICITLY STATED "I'm leaving" and I would've understood why. When you ran away without explanation, I thought you hated me or something. Well... unh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ehhh don't believe me. I'm not going to try to convince you. I know. I don't need you to tell me what kind of a person I am. I meant like, whenever anyone even lets you know their insecurities, you say they're whining. But when you need to talk about bad shit that happens to you, you want people to listen. Because the last time Time constantly asked where you were, you told her you were annoyed. What the heck? What do you think? Hell yeah I'll assume. When you don't explain things at all and leave without saying anything, the only thing I can do is assume. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:05, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... Spyro made that picture. You mean the one with 5? I was trying to go something with lighting. Okay. At least you explained it now so it makes sense to me. But even before Zy was being creepy to you, you said he was whining... WELL, excuse me for trying to be courteous to you! No need to swear over a misunderstanding. Jesus Christ. Cool quote. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't know which one you're talkig about. I thought I uploaded every one of my pictures from SFCW to CFGH. I made her shirtless originally to make her look like those wrestlers? Or would you call it ring fighters? They wear those bodysuits with no shirts underneath, and I wanted to give the same thing to Sigma to emphasize her strength. But whatever... Anyways. Pardon me? The earlier messages weren't about that misunderstanding with hating the messages. You don't need to swear at me when I didn't know what you meant. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:42, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you mean the one with the detailed crotch, as you put it? Or O.JPG? Those... don't have any line of cleavage, from what I can see... Yeah, I was trying to make her look like a boxer. I wasn't trying to sexualize her ._. ... *sights* What I MEANT was that if you didn't understand what I meant, why did you swear at me and automatically assume I was trying to argue with you? THAT part about the constant messaging, I was trying to work out peacefully instead of with curse words. Also, just because you don't understand what I meant, it doesn't automatically make my logic flawed. You just misinterpreted what I said. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:37, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Sorry... It's okay, I understand... Again okay, I was frustrated too but I'm not even good at swearing anyways so Really? I guess it was because I was on a phone and I get lazy and don't want to look at my older messages. That's why things don't make sense, because I'm only going on what I remembered from my last message. That probably doesn't make sense either. Baaaah Gotta use memes even when we're bickering tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) You too... uh... sorry I said that stuff before... I don't really deserve forgiveness but I do owe an pology. AN POLOGY. Ann Pology. An apology. Yeah, at least on the computer I can switch back between those tabs and figure out what I said last. But I'm a lazy. Actual tm when I just type out tm tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I forgive you... ugh. I hate how this even happened in the first place. Nah you can have it. It was made up by that dumb English teacher anyways and I think she said she cancelled her book, so bam. Lustrous Ann is yours. BESIDES "lustrous" Yeah but I'm on a drep chrome book and apparently they don't allow tm so oh tm tm tm tm tm Holy crap. "drep" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... isn't it weird that these types of arguments have been happening way more recently? Like... danm. I'd like it if you came back, but you shouldn't feel forced to. But who even cares anyways, CFGH's like dead. AAAAAAAH! Yeah... it's kind of dumb how it doesn't autocorrect it but mehhh. Drep tho Also, how did you figure out blender.' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I think you should. But, I don't really know where exactly? Scratch? Hmmm… Yeah, I've been there a lot partially due to boredom. Okay, mostly due to boredom. But the people there now are cool. Autocorrectin yo autocorrectin wh WOW WHAT CLASS IS THAT? The hell? It sounds like a freaking awesome class if YOU CAN USE BLENDER! Oh cool, I would like that! It's okay about the rigging thing though, I'll probably have a hard time figuring it out too… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, he's fine now too. I understand. I'm kind of slowly getting out of the fandom too, and I want to make my own characters and original things but ahh. Making everything trademarked tm tm Man, I wish my class had that kind of stuff... The computer class at my school just has like online safety tutorials and THAT'S IT By the way, do you think Time would yell at me if I unbammed her and said sorry? unbammed. I want to apologize to her for randomly banning her but like... I know she's really protective of you so she probably hates me now. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) What? He never told me much about his mom... but it's none of my business anyways sooo Yeah, I started a little while ago with this one story idea that ISN'T ANIME OR ANYTHING BECAUSE FREAKING ANIME STYLE UGH. It looks like an American cartoon style but I need to practice more, so it's kind of weird… I'LL TRADEMARK MY FANCHARACTERS!!!!™ Int10? Oh, that? Yeah, maybe I just misread what she was saying, but oh. Thanks… My phone's impeccable autocorrects™ OOOOOOOH THANKS! :o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. Yeah I remember that now. They're mostly human characters except BEBE'S WORLD. Wh SOUNDS DUMB. And painful. I see. Yeah, I know she's really sensitive to the homophobia type of thing… I was saying thanks to making sure Time wouldn't be super angry or anything. DREP THO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:32, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Comics or… animations. BUT NOT LIKE THE SHADOW GIF THAT WAS JUST AWFUL OH GOD NO. Mr. Tremblay's FREAKING FACE IN THE GAME. DREP'S WORLD LOL WAIT WOT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) LOL. Like that freaking gif I did on FLASH. It's obviously the BEST ANIMATION EVER GODDD HUMAN MOUTH OWEN final boss of the internet on fleek This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, March 13, 2015 (UTC) OH LOOOOOL So basically Twinkle Twinkle Kawaii Heroes in SAI SAILOR SHADOW, CHAOS SWISS ROLL YES after defeting quagmir who chocked. u battl hoomanouth owen who giv u key. key unlock tresur. tresur is goldne ring. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Ye Twinkle Twinkle Kawaii Stick Figures LOL Luna's butt tho WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT TREASURE ANYWAYS. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:12, March 13, 2015 (UTC) LOL I mean it was only to show my cousin FLURSH but she kept saying "Do a stick figur! Stick figur! Do et do et!" Michael Jackson dancing in the middle of the street "Run it over!" WITH THAT GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION AND EVERYTHING? WHAT THE HECCCK obviously Spongebib IS REEL FPONSG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, March 13, 2015 (UTC) NO I MEANT ADOBE FLASH LOL FLIPNOTE HATENA I want it' Okay as I was coming home from school today some random woman had thrown her bag in the street and told someone to run over it. Then she started to dance like Michael Jackson and the dude in the car almost ran over her. OKAY THAT'S REALLY IMPECCABLE LOL WHY 4!? WHY IN GENERAL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:56, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah but I never even used it before because I didn't want to do frame by frame MAKES SENSE I KNOW LIKE WHEN THAT HAPPENED I WAS DYING A LITTLE? BECAUSE HER DANCING WAS PRETTY GREAT TBH! stevie wonder DID IT ACTUALLY SAY EPLAIN OH MY GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I mean, you an animate by making one drawing and then selecting it all and moving around, but it usually looks poopy that way Oh? Yeah I was at school RUNNING THE FREAKING MILE OH. It doesn't start until the last week of March, I think… WHAT OKAY WITH THAT GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING AND HE'S A TEACHER (3MARKS) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:24, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah exactly! I heard of some people making the costumes in Gimp and then importing them to Flash… but I want Abime Studio more, it looks easier. Yeah, there's this possibility I'll be in PE next year… LIKE HELL NAH! Woah, two weeks? Lucky. We only get one… *sheds a tear* Reminds me of the British guy with the Fish Hooks lips™ wh Is he good friends with Mr. Tremblay? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) OH DANG DID I TYPE ABIME. Abime. ABEEM. It sounds easier through that method instead of doing everything frame by frame… ouh! PE's mandatory for two years, three if you suck at it. And I suck at it. REALLY BADLY. Yeaaah, here they randomly only have one week. Like k. YEAH THE WEIRD SUB WHO COMES IN SOMETIMES. ALSO THE GUY WHO LIKES TO TALK ABOUT THE UNIVERSE IN ENGLISH CLASS. LIKE OKAY! POHAR!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna try to download it again… It especially sucks because of the DUMB PHYSICAL TESTS. I CAN'T EVEN DO A PUSHUP AND THEY WANT US TO DO LIKE 7. WOAAAAAARRGRRHJRRGRBRHJRKL;' THE UNIVERSE IS DIVERSE STUDENTS. WHAT THE HECK!? UM WHY IS YOUR SCHOOL AMAZINGLY WEIRD LOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:28, March 13, 2015 (UTC) YAAAS THE FREAKING BEEPTEST IS OH! We call it the pacer or something here... I can only go up to 60 times before I die like ouh YEAH SOME OF THE TEACHERS ARE REALLY RANDOM the one chemistry teacher who reminds me of a monkey when she smiles' NEET PREETY EUHLHLOPEAN~!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) YEAH I FREAKING HATE THE PACER! EXACTLY OH. I have to freaking twerk across the way to get to it. Wait how do they calculate those numerical values like 1.something? WAIT REALLY? LUCKY! i love cupates cupits This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) YOUR ICON. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:17, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Y ARE YOU SO GOOD AT DRAWING ANIMATROONACS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) OH. Okay because he looks kind of like Foxy… in that one with the eye patch™ Mwah as Chica. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:43, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I guess he does… oop wotTTTT I ship it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) and oh gee guess what day it is ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) LOL indeedly indoodly ;) I must color the gift I made for you?!!?!!?!!! HOW'S UR BEE DAY BEEN SO FAR This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:41, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ERRRH very welcome! may worst chicken not come to you today, WH OH YEAH ur still in spring broke Break Oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Boo boo That sucks Well At least simmer's coming. Soon?! MY PHINE SUCKS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:46, March 19, 2015 (UTC) OH MYGOSH h that's good! Glad ur doin well MY PHIH W This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:23, March 19, 2015 (UTC) LOL my derp phone and NOW MY VOICE IS GOING AWAY AND DERPING OUT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:36, March 19, 2015 (UTC) idk!!! But whatevs because YO B-DAY I would sing happy b-day but... mommaire! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) OH YEAH If your mom ordered it and all then... OOOOOUH! snuggle This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) NICE :0 LOOOOL the eyes hang from strings' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) PNE??? WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:13, March 20, 2015 (UTC) OH THAT CRAP LOOOOL yeah I know what you mean at a boardwalk I got a toy flower with broken wire inside that stabbed me once and the felt was shiny is it on that same level of impecculosity™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:10, March 20, 2015 (UTC) STILL! SOUNDS YUMMY homemade and filled with love <3 wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Jesus. I'm sorry I haven't been able to make the gift yet but I've been busy. I've been sick for the past two weeks and so has my mother, I'm trying to take care of her while my dad is doing... I don't even know. He's getting drunk and screwing up my life and being embarrassing. I'm not even going to explain it because ugh. Sorry if I haven't been fast enough. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks… it's worse for my mom, she keeps puking and it's like oh! And it's not like there are any doctors open so I'm kind of the only one there. And my dad's on a whole new level of stupidity I can't even It's okay. I understand why. I tend to do that a lot anyways? Yeah it's kind of weird about that picture of Gal, I had the sketch all ready and everything but I sensed things were kind of troubling you and Zy so I didn't color it… Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you. Oh what? No… I haven't been weird towards you lately, at least I'm not trying to be anyways… Thanks. At least I have time to work on it today because I did of my work. It's really only taking long because there are five characters in it and I'm learning how to shade the cake that Mwah pops out of wait what? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) GOD! Okay I think I can just tell you what happened with my dad. Basically, because my mom sent my dad a video of me driving a car, he started screaming? He cussed out my mom and uncle and aunt and now he won't say anything, so he's probably hungover... LIKE UGH! Oh. Mommaire! It's a shame cause I really liked her... Nah it's okay, I can understand why you're like yeah. That's really descriptive. "You're like yeah." ANYWAYS wait I didn't know he was still watching you? LOL Yeah it's gonna be pretty hot especially with Strider looking like a HIPSTAH GURL LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:52, March 29, 2015 (UTC)